1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cargo sidewall structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sidewall structure of a pickup truck with a concealed storage compartment within the side wall structure.
2. Background Information
For many years, vehicles such as pickup trucks have been provided with add-on tool boxes or storage boxes that are installed in the cargo bed area of the pickup truck. Such storage boxes typically include locking latches and therefore provide some security for expensive tools and/or equipment stored within such storage boxes. However, a problem with such add-on storage boxes is that they reduce the overall capacity of the cargo bed area of the pickup truck.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved storage box or storage compartment in the cargo bed area of a pickup truck that does not reduce the overall capacity of the cargo bed area. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.